


familiarity

by sunshine_captain



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Chubby!Kirk, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Morning Sex, Old Age, Retirement, T'hy'la, old married spirk, oms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 17:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11041161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshine_captain/pseuds/sunshine_captain
Summary: A leisurely morning between Jim and Spock.





	familiarity

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after all the TOS movies. I'm blatantly ignoring the existence of Generations (it never happened!)

As is typical, Spock rises before his mate. He leans over Jim's slumbering form to press a kiss to his forehead, and then gets out of bed and puts on a robe. Jim would be delighted if Spock walked around their home naked, but he has found that he is simply more comfortable with a layer of fabric concealing his body. 

(Additionally, the doctor has an unfortunate tendency to let himself into the house with no prior warning as to his visit. This has often had the consequence of him walking in on them engaged in making love, and despite the fuss he raises, he persists in arriving unannounced.)

By the time Jim is blinking open his eyes, Spock has a cup of coffee and tea ready for Jim and himself, respectively.

"Mm, sweetheart, you're amazing," Jim sighs happily into his drink, cradling it in both hands.

"You may only have that cup," Spock informs him, settling next to him on the bed with his tea.

Jim gives him a pitiful look, but Spock stands firm. At Jim's last checkup, McCoy had told him that he needed to decrease his caffeine intake, and had taken Spock aside later to insist he keep an eye on his bondmate and husband, and make sure that he has only one cup of coffee a day. ("Two on special occasions," McCoy had relented. "A man's got to have his indulgences on birthdays and anniversaries.")

Spock quite approves of the restriction. Jim turned seventy on his last birthday, and though human lifespans are much more extensive than they once were, Jim has reached an age where he must take better care of himself if he wishes to experience the full amount of potential decades he and Spock have left together.

"You're so strict, Spock. Can't you spoil me for one day?"

"I believe I already spoil you too much, Jim."

Jim doesn't deny it. He rests a hand on Spock's thigh and they sip their drinks in comfortable silence.

Spock feels through the bond when Jim's mood shifts from contentment to playful interest. His hand slides to Spock's upper thigh and rubs gently.

"Jim..." Spock puts his cup aside and leans against the headboard of the bed as Jim's hands, with the ease of long familiarity, untie the belt of Spock's robe and ease it open.

A long sigh escapes him as Jim's fingers find his soft penis and quickly stroke him to hardness.

Jim rolls onto his side and squirms over until he's curled alongside Spock, his soft body pressed against his side. He rests his cheek against Spock's shoulder.

Spock lays back and allows Jim full access to his body. Jim nuzzles Spock's chest, kissing one nipple and then moves to sit astride Spock's legs. Jim lays kisses on every inch of Spock's chest, loving every inch of him. 

He no longer has the thin frame he had. He's soft now, once firm flesh sagging and becoming fragile. He's Vulcan, and aging physically more slowly than Jim, but his human half has made itself more noticeable as the years have passed. He is aging more quickly than full Vulcans, his own father included.

Spock is grateful. It means less time he will someday be alone without Jim.

He had insecurities about his changing body at one time, as did Jim about his own, but they discarded with all of that long ago. It's difficult to hold onto the fear that your husband no longer loves you or finds you beautiful when the evidence is being sent to you constantly over the bond.

Like now, as Jim kisses the soft swell of Spock's stomach, pets his graying chest hair with one hand and gently strokes his erection with the other. _So beautiful, Spock. All mine....I want you so much._

_It is gratifying to know I still please you, Jim._

_Always._ Jim tightens his hand around Spock's dick and strokes him faster.

Spock closes his eyes and allows release to rise up within him, encouraged by Jim's love flowing into him through the bond, and by his warm, experienced hands caressing his body.

Right before he climaxes, Jim puts his mouth upon him. Spock trembles and Jim swallows, and then he's scooting back up the bed, pressing himself against Spock and kissing him. He tastes like coffee and Spock's come; a combination long familiar to Spock now. He no longer minds the taste.

Spent, the echoes of pleasure still lingering, Spock presses Jim's shoulder until he rolls onto his back.

"My turn now?" Jim asks, stretching and wiggling enticingly.

Spock touches his smile with two fingers. "I believe you know the answer to that."

He repays the devotion Jim had shown to his own body in kind, tracing Vulcan kisses from Jim's beloved face, down his plush chest, over the roundness of his belly. He spends extra time and attention there, kissing every angry red stretch mark and dimpled inch of skin. Once upon a time, these were causes for shame for Jim. Now, his hands run through Spock's hair, cupping his jaw, smiling down at him.

Jim's roundness is most pleasing to Spock, on multiple levels. Sexually, he finds the softness and weight of him to be both erotic and comforting, and on a primal level, he finds Jim's weight satisfying because the fact that Jim has the time and resources to reach such a weight means that Spock is a good mate. His plumpness is the clear evidence of Spock taking good care of him.

Jim picks up on Spock's train of thought and chuckles. "You take amazing care of me, Spock. I couldn't hope for a better husband or mate, human or Vulcan."

Spock feels Jim's belief in what he's saying and presses the smile he can't stop into Jim's skin. He returns the notion wholeheartedly, though it is...more difficult for him to express this in words. Jim can feel him returning his regard though, he knows.

Jim is hard, and Spock finally moves on from his stomach, a little reluctantly, to press human kisses to his erection. Jim moans and moves restlessly under Spock, so he takes pity on him and puts his mouth on him.

“Oh, Spock,” Jim breathes. “Oh, sweetheart.”

He says nothing else coherent, just sighs and pants as Spock brings him to completion. With a final kiss to the head of Jim's penis, Spock comes back up to the head of the bed and leans comfortably back upon the pillows.

Jim snuggles back up to him. Spock's robe is still open, and Jim takes the liberty of resting a hand on Spock's chest, fingers running through his chest hair.

“Mornings like this...” Jim mumbles into his shoulder. After an orgasm, he always wishes to go back to sleep. _It's all worth it for this,_ he says through the bond, evidently too sleepy to speak aloud. _For this time with you._

Spock senses what Jim means, that it's worth being on Earth and no longer on a starship. Not that they lead sedentary lives; it would be impossible to do so, with the kind of fame they have, jointly and alone. There are always projects that other scientists and members of Starfleet want their consultation on. There are trips to Spock's parents on Vulcan, to various parts of Earth to visit their former crew members. They still go into space on trips occasionally.

There was once a sense of loss, but no longer. Jim is happy, and satisfied with his life, and so is Spock. Their time in Starfleet was special, and important, but that's behind them now.

Now, they have nothing but time for each other.

 _Wouldn't change it for the world,_ Jim sends, before Spock feels him slowly drift back to sleep, nestled against Spock.

 _Nor would I, t'hy'la,_ Spock thinks, glancing at the clock before deciding that he, too, can go back to sleep for a time. They will get up for the day later.

They've earned the right to take their time.


End file.
